The human hand is an extremely complex part of the human body. It comprises several fingers articulated around the palm of the hand. Moreover, each finger has several mutually articulated phalanges. Each articulation is motorized by means of muscles. The different articulations of the hand notably make it possible to grip objects of various forms. Numerous attempts have been made in humanoid robots to best approximate human functionalities. Reproducing movements of the hand in a robot requires a large number of independent actuators to ensure the gripping of various objects. This increases the complexity of the robot both in terms of the number of independent actuators to be provided and in the driving of these different actuators that have to be controlled in a coordinated manner.